Bolehkah Aku Berharap?
by VeeA
Summary: Harapan terpendam Ino pada Sasuke. Ino's POV. Warnings : Typo, garing, abal, dll.


**Hallo SasuIno lovers**

**saya VeeA**

**saya datang membawa satu fic SasuIno.**

**Hope tou enjoy it**

**Declaimer : always Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**Bolehkah aku Berharap?**

**...**

Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan melihatku?  
Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan menoleh padaku?  
Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan mengetahuiku?  
Ya, kau memang mengetahuiku. Tapi apa kau mengenalku?  
Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan memanggil nama kecilku?  
Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan mengulurkan tanganmu..padaku?  
Bolehkah aku berharap, kau akan memperhatikanku?  
Dan, bolehkah aku berharap, kau..akan mencintaiku?  
Layaknya aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

**...**

Kini kau dan aku genap delapan belas tahun. Mungkin kau justru lebih tua dariku. Tak hanya mungkin, kau memang lebih tua dariku.  
Sepuluh tahun sudah, aku mengenalmu. Tiga tahun awal hanya sebatas saling tahu. Tahun keempat, aku mulai menaruh hati padamu. Di tahun kelima, persahabatanku dengan Sakura hancur hanya demi mengejarmu. Namun, apa yang kami dapat? Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menarik perhatianmu. Singkat kata, kau seperti tak mengenal kami. Terdengar kejam, tapi hanya sekedar perumpamaan.

Tahun keenam, kau pergi dari kami, menuju entah kemana kau ingin pergi. Meninggalkan kota ini, meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan..aku.  
Aah..aku terdengar egois ne.., tapi kau lah yang membuatku seperti ini.  
Membuatku rapuh, membuatku layu, membuat sinarku meredup. Lebih tepatnya, secara tak langsung, kau menghancurkanku, menghancurkan hati kecilku, yang selalu berharap kepadamu.  
Tak hanya aku, Sakura tak kalah histeris begitu kehilanganmu. Hingga aku tak tahu, perasaan siapa yang lebih besar diantara kami. Mungkin, justru perasaannyalah yang lebih besar dariku. Tapi..benarkah itu?

Di tahun ketujuh, aku mulai menyadari, sebegitu bodohnya aku waktu itu. Bodoh karena menyukaimu. Bodoh karena menyukai seseorang yang tak pernah melihatku. Bodoh karena menyukai seseorang yang tak pernah menoleh kepadaku. Bodoh karena menyukai seseorang yang tak mengenalku. Bodoh karena menyukai seseorang yang tak pernah memperhatikanku. Bodoh karena menyukai seorang penjahat, penghianat. Dan bodoh karena menyukai seseorang..yang tak pernah membalas perasaanku.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Yamanaka Ino bodoh.

Di tahun kedelapan, Sakura mulai move on. Ia tak lagi menaruh rasa padamu. Ia berhasil mendapatkan penggantimu. Tapi, aku? Aku masih saja bodoh, berharap kau akan kembali, lalu menjabat tanganku. Mengatakan, sebegitu rindunya kau pada kota ini, pada teman teman lamamu, dan pada..ku. Atau mungkin kau kembali karena mencintaiku?  
Ck Ino, mau kau tahan sampai kapan kebodohanmu ini, huh?  
Aish..aku tak boleh seperti ini. Aku tak boleh terus terusan menaruh harapan palsu kepadamu. Aku juga harus move on. Berhenti mencintaimu, melupakanmu, dan membuang segala harapku.

Tahun kesembilan, kau kembali. Tiga orang lain bersamamu. Aku tak peduli. Kuingin berjalan ke arahmu. Sekedar menyapa, tak masalah.  
Pandangan kita kembali bertemu, Sasuke. Sekian lama kau dalam ingatan dan incaran, akhirnya kita dapat bertemu lagi.  
Mata kelammu masih sama, sosokmu masih sama, mungkin rambutmu yang bertambah panjang dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk layaknya pria dewasalah yang membedakannya.

Kusapa kau dengan senyumku, kupanggil kau cukup dengan 'Sasuke', tanpa suffiks -kun seperti dulu. Kenapa? Aku ingin menunjukkanmu bahwa aku bukan Ino yang dulu, aku, Ino yang telah berubah, Ino yang telah melupakan harapan harapannya, dan Ino yang tak lagi seorang silly girl yang memutari seorang anak laki laki demi mendapat perhatiannya. Kheh, mengingatnya membuatku geli.

Dan aku juga ingin melihat ekspresimu. Kalau kau tak terkejut, berarti kau memang tak memperhatikanku selama ini, hingga tak menyadari perubahan yang kulakukan. Tapi, kalau kau terkejut, aku tak tau..aku hanya sempat berpikir, kemungkinan kau..memperhatikanku.  
Aah..stop Ino, stop! Kau mulai berharap lagi. Kemungkinan itu hanya satu persen muncul.

Dan apa hasil yang kudapat?

Kheh, kau sepertinya memang tak punya rasa padaku, Sasuke. Wajah datarmu itu sudah menjadi jawabannya. Menjawab sapaanku masih dengan cara yang sama, Hn. Kau benar benar tak berubah Sasuke, masih seperti dulu. Ya, kau memang Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang menutup diri, Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah terlihat seorang Yamanaka Ino di matanya.  
Ck, cukup sudah harapanku. Kau telah meninggalkan goresan yang begitu dalam di hatiku, Sasuke. Cukup! Aku lelah, aku butuh obat. Cukup! Dan cukup!

Tahun kesepuluh, tahun kita kali ini. Seorang pemuda datang kepadaku. Ia mengenalku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Melamarku dengan seluruh yang ia punya, terutama hati, modal utamanya, yah..begitulah katanya.

Awalnya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Goresan luka itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup, pertanda aku masih menyimpan sedikit rasa yang ada, padamu, Sasuke.

Tapi, karena kedatangannya juga, kuharap, ia mampu menutup luka hati ini.

**...**

"Ino-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan kimono itu," puji salah satu teman shinobiku yang berambut indigo, Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yang cepat, Ino! Kazekage Gaara pasti sudah tak sabar melihatmu. Kau akan jadi pembicaraan karena memperlambat prosesi pernikahanmu sendiri kalau tak cepat cepat,"  
Sakura menegurku. Yah, benar katanya, aku akan menikah.

Menikah dengan Kazekage Gaara merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Ia lah yang dulu datang padaku, ia lah yang dulu menjabat tanganku, dan ia lah yang akan menyembuhkan luka hatiku. Semoga saja.

"Ayo, sana, cepat!" kini giliran Tenten yang mendorongku ke luar ruangan rias ini. Ck, mereka ini bagaimana sih, aku kan pengantin wanita, masa' disuruh jalan sendirian? Huft.

Pintu ruangan pun kubuka. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan debaran senang saat ini. Senang akan menatap sosok Gaara yang akan menuntunku, mengikat hubungan denganku, dan menjagaku seumur hidup. Rasanya tak sabar. Aku tersenyum, siap bertemu Gaara.

CKLEK

Pintu kututup. Dan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh. Tiba tiba saja, mataku menangkap sosok yang benar benar tak terduga, sosok yang ingin kulupakan, juga sosok yang menjadi motifku menerima lamaran Gaara.

Tanpa berhenti, aku terus melangkah. Semakin lama, semakin dekat jarakku dengan posisinya yang tengah bersandar di dinding saat ini. Kenapa juga ia di sini, membuatku kacau saja. Ck, pura pura tak tahu keberadaannya percuma saja karena hanya ada kami berdua di sini.  
Apa sih tujuannya?

"Kau..yakin, ingin menikah dengannya?" tanyanya begitu aku melangkah tepat di depannya. Seketika juga aku berhenti, berbalik menghadapnya.  
Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Sasuke? Kau bertanya seolah pilihanku kali ini salah, seolah kau ingin menunjukkan kebenarannya padaku.  
Jangan membuatku bingung Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat dingin. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah saat ini, aku tak mau ragu, dan tak ingin terlihat ragu.

"Kau mencintainya?" mata kami kini saling beradu. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Dan pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyaku masih dengan nada dingin. Sementara Sasuke, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Kurasakan debaran jantungku yang mulai berdegup kencang, nafasku pun terasa sesak. Oh, tidak, kumohon, jangan lagi. Aku tak boleh terpikat olennya.

"Aku tak suka kau berada di dekatnya,"  
seketika aku mendongak terkejut. Sasuke menatapku lekat. Alisku mengernyit. Apa yang dikatakannya? Ia tak suka keberadaanku yang dekat dengan Gaara, apakah ia cemburu? Apakah ia menyukaiku? Ataukah, ia ingin membatalkan pernikahanku? Aku tak mengerti dia. Ck, ia tak punya alasan lain membatalkan pernikahan kami selain..karena ia menyukaiku. Tapi apa benar? Ck, aku tak peduli, sikapmu yang tak menghiraukanku sudah menjadi jawaban hidupku kali ini, Sasuke.

"Kheh, kalau alasanmu ingin menghentikan pernikahanku karena alasan perang atau semacamnya, hal itu benar benar mustahil.  
Tapi, kalau kau punya alasan lain, asal kau tau saja, selama ini, aku terus berharap kau memperhatikanku layaknya kau memperhatikanku sekarang. Tapi kau terlambat, Sasuke," kataku menatap intens matanya.

"Aku berusaha mengubur dalam harapan itu. Dan kini jangan lagi membuatku kembali berharap. Aku lelah menunggumu, aku lelah menanti perhatian darimu. Aku tak ingin lagi berharap padamu..Sasuke," dengan begitu, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya yang mematung mendengar kata kataku. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan isi hatiku saja, walau mungkin dugaanku salah tentang perasaannya. Aku hanya..lelah.

Sasuke, aku sudah berhenti berharap padamu. Luka hati yang selama tujuh tahun ini memenuhi ruang karenamu, kini aku kembali berharap, Gaara akan mampu menggantikan posisimu di hatiku kelak. Aku percaya, walau sulit, aku akan tetap berharap, harapan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**Bagaimana semua?**

**Read and Review?**


End file.
